1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective strap cover for a baseball-style cap and more particularly to a tubular strap cover adapted to improve the comfort of the fit of between the sizing strap of a baseball-style cap and the head of the wearer.
2. Background of the Invention
As is well known, fastening straps have been utilized in conjunction with clothing and other apparel so as to fasten one portion of the apparel to another portion of the apparel. For example, baseball-style caps are provided with adjustable fastening straps so as to enable such baseball-style caps to be of a size which accommodates the hat size of the wearer. The aforementioned adjustable fastening straps are typically fabricated from plastic and have cooperating bosses on the engagement portions thereof to permit the respective straps to be disengageably fastened to one another for the purpose of sizing the cap to accommodate a specific wearer. However, when wearing the baseball-style cap in either a forward or backward orientation, the adjustable fastening strap is frequently uncomfortable when exposed to a bare forehead or to the back portion of the wearer's head or upper neck. Further, the adjustable fastening strap may become inadvertently detached due to the fact that the engagement portions of the respective straps are exposed permitting one of the straps to be caught so as to pull the cooperative engagement regions of the respective straps apart.
Therefore, there exists a need to improve the fit between the adjustable fastening strap of a baseball-style cap and the head of a wearer.